Super GIR
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: Revised. GIR gets into an accident and makes a secret career change. New allies, craziness, and malfunctions follow short after.
1. The Accident

Okay, so I was looking back at this story that I did a few years ago, and I saw all kinda of author's note junk and other stuff in it that I rambled about as a newbie, so I decided to clean the thing up a bit. Maybe correct some errors too and edit some stuff. I hope you enjoy this revised edition of my fic. :)

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is property of Nickelodeon. Not me.

* * *

Super GIR  
By Netbug009 

It was a beautiful day, and the usual aura of chaos flooded the telescope room under Zim's "house". Zim tried to concentrate while GIR threw his piggy around the room.

"Super Pig away!" GIR yelled, making whooshing noises as he threw the pig again. Zim was actually surviving this madness well. Maybe he had just gotten used to it by now.

Then GIR decided Zim was the bad guy, and the whole thing went sour. GIR started throwing "Super Pig" at Zim's head.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Quit messing around and put on your thermal shield. We're going to the sun to study the radiation beams for stuff that might be useful to our mission."

"Yes Sir!" GIR said, eyes glowing red. He ran to the shield room, whooshing Super Pig around all the way.

"GIR is foolish. Superheroes don't exist. Nothing has the power to stop Zim!" Zim said to himself, then laughed the rest of the way to the ship.

* * *

The Voot Cruiser soared into space with Zim and GIR in Tow. Thermal Shields up, the sun's heat didn't even phase the machine's performance. Soon, they stopped as close to the sun as they could safely get. 

"GIR! Since you have the most advanced heat shield, you need to install this mirror so it faces the laser gun perfectly. When I fire the laser, it will come back and enter the collection capsule, bringing along some of the sun's radiation." Zim explained.

"Okeey Dokeey!" GIR yelled, leaving the ship with the mirror. Amazingly, he fallowed orders, attaching it to the outside of the sun, and gave a thumbs up to Zim.

Zim charged the laser, and GIR got out of the way. Even he wasn't stupid enough to get in the way of an Irken weapon. They were always made to kill.

The laser fired and hit the mirror as planed.

But something went wrong.

The laser went the wrong way. Towards deep space.

Towards GIR.

The laser shot right through GIR's head. His teal accents became a deep grey. Zim caught him in the ship.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, unfeeling. "GIR! Get up you useless pile of junk!"

GIR didn't move.

"Great! You ruin another simple mission, and now I have to spend time that could be for used for other, more doomful stuff, fixing you." With that, Zim put GIR aside and drove the Voot Cruiser Home.


	2. Taco

GIR lay on an operating table under the house in a lifeless state.

"The laser went through his head, so no important components were broken." Zim thought out loud. "He just went into automatic shut down to protect himself. He should be back to normal soon." Zim thought for a moment, and then let out a sigh. "I guess I should still fix the hole in his head…" Zim went to get the proper tools, then came back and quickly patched the hole.

About an hour later, GIR woke up, looking (and acting) like it never happened. He picked up his piggy and continued whooshing it around the room. Zim, tired from the day's events, quickly got annoyed with his assistant and pushed GIR up into the house while he got to work inspecting the Voot Cruiser.

GIR simply shrugged and continued playing with his piggy toy in the living room

"Super Pig, he's a wonderful pig!" GIR sung, screaming the last word at the top of his lungs. He dropped Super Pig and it rolled under the couch. He found that he was unable to reach the doll and his face grew sad, tears filling his eyes. After a moment, however, he smiled again.

"Aw well! I be Super Pig!" he said and began to plot against the evil couch to save his piggy sidekick. He tried to think, which caused a bit of smoke to leak out of his joints. He eventually kicked the couch, causing it to move away from the pig.

And through the wall.

And halfway across town.

And onto somebody's head.

GIR ran over to his piggy and picked it up, squeezing it tightly.

"GIR! What is going on up there?" Zim yelled from downstairs.

"I'll get it!" GIR yelled. He ran to the couch, held it like a feather, ran all the way back to the house with it, and put it back in it's place. This took no more than 2 seconds total.

GIR paused, more smoke than last time leaking from him. He stood like this for an hour before the smoke stopped and he spoke again.

"I have powers like Super Pig!" he cheered. "I'm gonna make a costume!"

* * *

GIR dived into a box of remnants in the storage room. These included failed costume attempts, leftover or useless machine parts, and torn fabric from the "Halloween incident" (GIR had put these in the box himself.). GIR giggled as he swam around the junk. 

He stopped moving around the box and silenced for a moment, but soon he giggled again. "Now my identity is safe!" he said from beneath the junk, all heroic-like. "I will protect the city as…" He jumped out of the box, the only difference being a cape the same teal as his eyes. "Super GIR!"

* * *

"Help!" a voice came from the top of a skyscraper. A young man hung onto the edge of the roof for dear life. 

"Did somebody say 'taco'?!" a voice echoed from the skies.

"No!" the man answered. "I said 'help'!"

"Taco?"

"Help."

"Taco?"

"No! I told you, I said help!"

"Oh yeeeah…"

The sound of something flying quickly towards the man was heard.

"Look!" a woman said, pointing to a teal thing in the air. "It's a bird!"

"No," a teenage boy contradicted. "It's a plane!"

"It's…" a man said, squinting his eyes. "…actually, I can't tell from here, can you?" Everybody squinted to try to see what the team thing was, and chattered amongst themselves in debate.

The teal thing, in reality being 'Super GIR', landed on the roof of the building. He grabbed the man and placed him on his head in the middle of the roof.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "I mean, I feel like I've seen the robot form and the glowing eyes from a time the city was doomed, but that dude didn't have a cape, you know. "

"I like tacos!" GIR yelled at the top of his lungs. He then flew away from the scene. No clear photographs were taken of him.

* * *


End file.
